What am I going to do?
by Starly910
Summary: After the Giant war, Percy goes back to Goode high school. There he goes through a lot of things that have him asking himself 'What am I going to do'. From Greek, to sword fighting, to swim practice, to Annabeth and more, this story has lots of cliches. I hope you like it! I will update regularly if enough people like this so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting at the table having a breakfast of blue waffles with milk, waiting for my step dad, Paul, to finish getting ready. Paul was an English teacher at the school I went to, Goode high, so he gave me a ride to school on most days.

I was just thinking about the things I would have to do at school today, and I must have zoned out, because Paul's fingers started snapping in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"You ready, Percy?" Paul queried.

I shoveled the last of my waffle into my mouth and slurped down the rest of my milk before hopping up out of my seat.

"Yup" I said, popping the P at the end. He chuckled at my crazy antics, but nevertheless grabbed the keys for his blue Prius and ambled over to the front door of our small apartment with me following behind. As he opened the door, he yelled a quick good-bye to my mom in their bedroom with a muffled 'Have a good day' in reply.

We made our way to the elevator and down to the garage where we kept the car and quickly got inside, as to not be late.

"So, Percy, are you excited for class today? I've got something really special planned." He informed, with a mischievous twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

"Really? What is it?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." He responded mysteriously. That spiked my curiosity even more, and I was surprised to find that I-a dyslexic, ADHD, high school guy- was exited for 3rd period English class.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while until we pulled up to the front of the school, were I hopped out of the car and he continued on to the faculty parking lot in the back of the school. I trudge towards the hallway with my locker in it, and wasn't surprised to see Tucker, Andrea, and Kristen, my three best mortal friends, waiting for me by their lockers, which just happened to be right by mine.

"Hey guys!" I called. "How's it going?" Their heads whipped towards the sound of my voice and all of their faces broke out into large grins as they saw me approaching. After maneuvering my way through the packed hallway to my locker, and friends, I finally started opening my locker to shove the books that I didn't need in it yet, as a chorus of "hey"s and "hi"s greeted me from the little group.

"So, like I was saying, you wouldn't believe what I heard coach hedge is making us do in class today." Tucker exclaimed as he shoved a red, algebra 2, book into his locker. Tucker had light brown eyes and messy blonde hair. He was athletic and liked all kinds of sports, but his favorite was swimming, which is how we met when we both tried out for the Goode swim team. We were both running for team captain, and we became friends after I won it and he decided to be a good sport and introduce himself. He was always excited for gym, which we all had 5th period, so I didn't pay much attention to what he was talking about.

"What is it?" Andrea asked. She was Hispanic with long curly brown hair and light blue eyes. She was more academic than Tucker and always got good grades, which meant that I knew she would get along great with Annabeth if they ever meet. She wasn't really that interested in sports, but just seemed curious as to what got tucker so hyped up.

Kristen, on the other hand, scoffed at his excitement for something like gym, as she hated sports. She had short black hair that reached till about her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She also had dyslexia, which led me to believe she might be a demigod at first, but I've met both of her parents and she looks like the perfect combination of her mother and father so they must be her biological parents.

"Coach told us yesterday during swim practice," he shot a glance in my direction, "which you missed because of detention," I shrugged, "but he made us promise not to tell anyone, because he wanted it to be a surprise." Tucker summarized. I shut my locker after grabbing my algebra 2 book and looked at my watch, seeing that we only had three minutes left until first period, I waved goodbye to Kristen and tucker and walked in the opposite direction from which I had come with Andrea by my side.

"Did you do your homework?" Andrea asked.

"We had homework?" I responded dumbly.

"We were supposed to do numbers one through twenty five last night." She sighed, resigned to the fact that I would never actually remember to do my work.

"Well, in that case, oops." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes, she was just like Annabeth. I internally sighed, I missed Annabeth so much. I hadn't seen her since I left camp half-blood a month ago to start school, and she stayed as a year round camper. I IMed her almost every night, but that just wasn't the same. After Tartarus, Chiron thought it would be best for us two to stay at camp, but my mom would not allow it after losing me for eight months. So, Chiron agreed to send coach hedge to be a gym coach at my school in case I had one of my episodes, when I started thinking of the black hole that is the deepest portion of the underworld. Lucky for me, I still haven't had one this year, but coach hedge is always on high alert just in case. I shivered and shook myself to clear my head. At least coach hedge understands why I sometimes have to run out of class for a couple of minutes to deal with some monster.

We had reached room 304, which was Mrs. King's room. We found a quite table in the back and sat down, just as the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. Mrs. King was a nice teacher. She almost never called on me, as she understood that math was hard for me, with both ADHD and dyslexia, but that didn't mean that she excused me from doing my homework every night, which is why I had a C- in this class. But, hey, at least I'm passing.

After a boring 50 minutes of lecturing about adding and subtracting polynomials, Mrs. King assigned out homework for the night and allowed us to socialize for the last five minutes of class.

"So, Perce, I heard that Kimberly asked you out... When's your date?" Andrea probed.

"I already told you that I have a girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth." I grumbled. She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"So how come I've never met her? What does she look like? When did you meet? How long ha-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I cut her off and held up my hands in a 'please-stop-and-breath' kind of way, "Slow down and try to actually give me a chance to answer you." I stated. She kept on staring at me expectantly, so I relented. At that moment, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, what with her sudden interest in my love life.

"You haven't ever met her because she lives in long island and she can't visit very often. She has long, curly, blonde hair and intense gray eyes and she's just beautiful. Ummmm... What else?" I paused," Oh, yeah. We met at a summer camp when I was twelve but we only started going out two summers ago on my sixteenth birthday." I finished.

"Okay, so ho-" the bell rung, cutting off the rest of her sentence, and sending us on our way to second period chemistry, which we both had along with tucker. I piled up my books and waited for Andrea to do the same, and then headed towards the open door, which was beckoning to me to walk over and exit this horrid classroom.

I spotted tucker farther down the hall and made a beeline toward him, which just happened to be at our lockers. I leaned against my locker and faced him as he started going on and on about how stupid I was for rejecting Kimberley. She was, according to him, "the whole package" because of her looks and how nice she was. I admit that she's pretty, with her long brown hair and light green eyes, but she had nothing on Annabeth's beauty. Which I tried to explain to him, and he again rejected the idea of me having a girlfriend outside of school. I thought it would be easy to believe I had one, considering all of the girls who threw themselves at me on a daily basis, but apparently not. Being the swim team captain, I guess you could say that I was somewhat popular, but I couldn't care less. At least it kept all of the jocks off my back... For the most part. The captain of the football team, Joey Lancer, just loved to pick fights with me. Being captain, he had a pretty big group of guys who followed him around like Labrador retrievers, and they did whatever Joey told them to do.

When the hallway started to get emptier as students filed into their classrooms, we decided to get going to science.

We entered the room and picked a lab table that was right next to the fish tank in the back corner. Being a son of Poseidon, they all loved me and always asked for things that they needed. I leaned over, and discreetly fed the fish some of their colorful and flaky fish food.

_Thank you, lord!_ Sang the fish. There were all kinds of fish in the fish tank, but mostly a couple of clownfish, angelfish, and goldfish.

"No problem," I whispered back. Tucker gave me a weird look, but just shook his head and filed that moment into the 'file of crazy things that Percy Jackson does' in the back of his mind.

Mr. Lawson, our tall and lanky chemistry professor, strolled into the classroom and began scribbling our assignment on the board. We were supposed to do a lab in a group of two or three people, so I wasn't worried since I had Andrea in my group.

Now, before you start saying _Wow, Percy, you're going to make your friend do all of the work? _No, actually, she just didn't trust me when we were doing labs in chemistry and using chemicals. I couldn't blame her though; I did light a notebook on fire after only a week of school.

"Are we supposed to use 10 grams of copper?" questioned Andrea.

"Ummmm… yes?" It came out more like a question, but what could she expect?

"Its 5 grams, Percy." She sighed, after shooting a glance at her worksheet to make sure.

"Right. I knew that." I smiled sheepishly and she just rolled her eyes at me. Again.

After that, she didn't even bother asking me any more science related questions and just finished the lab alone, with the occasional input from Tucker. Before I knew it, the bell rung and I was jumping out of my seat to get to third period, English with Paul, and see what was so exiting that he had planned.

I rushed towards my locker to get my English materials, with Tucker and Andrea in tow, confused as to why I was excited for English.

"Dude. Slow down." Tucker sent me a look for the, like, third time today, and I knew that I was acting a bit strange. "Sorry man, Pa- Mr. Blofis said that he had something special planned for today that I should be exited for and I'm just curious to find out what it is." I explained, but leaned against my locker to wait for them to get their stuff anyway.

"There's Kristen," Andrea informed. I glanced in the direction that she was pointing and true to her word, caught sight of Kristen bustling through the crowded hallway.

"Hey, Kristen" Tucker greeted her, as I gave a small wave of my hand to acknowledge her. We all started walking towards room 325, Paul's room, which was at the far left end of the hall. All four of us had English, lunch, and gym together, which just happened to be the next three classes of the day. When we walked into the room, Paul called me over to his desk.

"What's up, Paul?" I inquired.

"That is Mr. Blofis to you," He winked," But, your mother wanted me to ask if you were going to need a ride after swim practice today?"

"Tucker and I were actually planning on going to the Starbucks around the corner, that is if you don't mind?" I clarified.

"No, that's fine." Paul agreed." Well, you better go take your seat. Class is about to begin." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

I made my way back to my friends and sat down in the only empty seat at the table for four. I mumbled something about Paul asking if I needed a ride home and then swung my gaze over to him, who was standing at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet down so he could begin his lesson. Paul was a very respected teacher, because he always had fun lessons and understood that we have a lot of homework in other classes, so he rarely gave us any. So, even the rowdiest of students stopped their conversations when the saw that their favorite teacher was waiting.

"So," Paul began," As some of you may or may not have heard, we will be starting a new lesson this month. Have any of you ever heard of Greek mythology?" His eyes lit up as he looked at me and my face broke out into a broad grin. A smart, prideful, girl named kiera, Andrea, me, and a couple of other kids raised their hands at that. '_Finally!' _I thought_ 'something that I can get an A on!'_

"For those of you who don't know, Greek mythology is the body of myths and teachings that belong to the ancient Greeks, concerning their gods and heroes," Paul winked at me, referring to the fact that I was apparently a hero, and I rolled my eyes," the nature of the world, and the origins and significance of their own cult and ritual practices. (Disclaimer: belongs to Wikipedia) Now, Can anyone here tell me one fact about Greek mythology?" His eyes skimmed across the hands raised in the air until they rested on kiera."Kiera, can you tell us what you know?"

"Well, I think that there are 11 Olympians-"

"12" I corrected her and she shot me a glare as the rest of the class looked at me confused, because I was normally asleep by this time in class, not being an academic input in class," There are 12 Olympians."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, there are 12 Olympians and each one of them represents something. Like, Zeus is the king of the gods and the god of the sky and thunder while Athena is the goddess of wisdom." She finished with a proud smile.

"And battle strategy." I added and her face dropped as she shot me another glare. I had this practically drilled into my brain by Annabeth every time someone mentioned her mother, so this was one thing that I _did_ know.

"Very good Kiera, Percy" Paul admonished. "But, Percy, if you think you know so much about this subject, why don't you name each of the 12 Olympians?" He challenged looking at me mischievously. Some students in the class laughed quietly at my misfortune, and Andrea started scribbling the names down on a piece of paper to hand to me, but I waved her off.

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, "I squared my shoulders proudly at the name of my father and continued," Hermes, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Demeter." Most of the class gaped at me while Paul just smiled at me with a knowing look in his eyes before proceeding to explain what each god or goddess represented.

"How did you know that?" Andrea whispered incredulously. I shrugged and sat back and relaxed as I listened to Paul ramble about things that were life or death for me- literally.

"Do any of you know the language of the Greeks?" Paul inquired. Lindsay, a quiet and shy girl in the back of the class, raised her hand. "What do you know, Lindsay?"

"Umm, not much. I know how to say hi, though. Its γεια." Lindsay stated.

"Anyone Else?" Queried Paul," How about you, Percy?"

Kiera turned from her desk in the front to watch me, probably hoping that I would embarrass myself, like I had embarrassed her at the beginning of class.

_Sucks for her_ I thought

"Λοιπόν, είμαι πολύ καλά, και μου αρέσει απλά κέικ σοκολάτας." I said this simply while staring at kiera .The class was shocked, to say the least.

"Is that the same Percy who was here yesterday?" One kid called out skeptically.

"Yup, It's still the same me…I think." I proclaimed impishly while letting out a small chuckle. Kiera was practically fuming and giving me a death glare while Lindsay looked surprised, but happy for me.

"Oh, Yeah? If you're such a Greek aficionado, Then what did you say?" Kiera dared.

"I said, and I quote,' Well, I'm Fluent, and I just love chocolate cake.'" I confirmed.

"Hot and smart, he's a package deal." I heard a girl behind me say with a flirty giggle and I blushed crimson.

"Okay, Man, what is going on?" Tucker whispered fervently a couple of minutes later.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch." I whispered back.

"Fine, but no half-truths. I'm tired of all you secrets. We've been your best friends for the past two years, even when you disappeared for 8 months and you just said you had 'some family issues' we believed you. Cut the crap, man." He grumbled accusingly. I nodded my affirmation and gulped, looking away. Tucker looked satisfied with his little speech and Andrea and Kristen looked just as curious as he sounded.

The bell finally rung at the end of class, dismissing us to go to lunch and I only had one thought running through my mind.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**So, What did you think? I'm planning on making this story about 4 or 5 chapters long and I have it mostly planned out, but if you have an idea, then leave it in a review! Follow, Favorite, and Review! It'll mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tucker's POV**

I literally can't believe that I'm finally going to get Percy to crack. Kristen, Andrea, and I knew that there was something going on because Percy wasn't _normal_, in more ways than one.

To begin with, he was extremely loyal. Which, that in and of itself wasn't a problem, but it was weird. Practically all the girls at this school had a crush on the one and only Percy Jackson, not that he actually knew that though. He was the most oblivious guy that I knew and he didn't realize that someone liked him until two seconds before the famous words 'Will you go out with me?' slipped out of the girl's mouth. Whether the girl was a genius or an idiot, beautiful or hideous, friendly or an evil brat; he always turned them down with the excuse of already having a girlfriend. So, either Percy was too loyal for his own good, or his girlfriend is a complete and total babe because most of the guys I knew wouldn't have a problem with dating two or even three girls at a time.

Then there's the fact that weird and unexplainable things always seem to happen around the guy. Like, the time at freshmen orientation when he had been accused of stabbing a couple of cheerleaders in the band room, lighting the room on fire, and then jumping out of a flaming hole in the wall before he could be questioned by the authorities. Whenever someone brings that incident up, Percy will either, shrug and say that he panicked, or somehow manage to change the subject without us realizing it until it's too late.

He also has an odd tendency to occasionally glance around himself with narrowed eyes as if he thought that something was about to jump out and attack him. Whenever that happened, I would always catch him fiddling with that plastic ballpoint pen that he always keeps in his pocket, but never actually uses to write anything down.

How about the Greek? How is it possible that I've known the guy for the past two years and he's never even mentioned being fluent in ancient Greek? Also, why did Mr. Blofis not so inconspicuously wink at him when he was talking about the Greek myths about heroes?

My mind was buzzing with questions and each time I thought of another one, five more popped up right after it. I was so confused, and, even though he agreed to tell us about it during lunch, I didn't actually think that he would do it.

Which is why, I wasn't surprised at all when we finally sat down at our regular lunch table, in the back right corner of the cafeteria, and he immediately started talking about how he needed help with his Algebra 2 homework. So, of course, Andrea being Andrea, jumped at the chance to help him when he asked for help on his homework for the first time. It was as if she thought that he actually _wanted_ to learn what a polynomial was. He was a pretty good improviser, I'll give him that.

He used up the first ten minutes of our fifty minute lunch talking about math, but he was _not _going to get away with it.

"So," I began. "Now that I've given you ten sweet minutes to prepare," I paused for dramatic effect, "Are you ready to spill your guts?" I finished innocently.

All three of them stopped their conversation and the girls started to stare at Percy expectantly.

"Oh, Yeah, about that…" Percy awkwardly trailed off. He glanced around at our eager stares and gulped. That got me a bit worried. Percy was a pretty tough guy, I mean; I'd seen him beat the crap out of the football team quarterback for insulting Kristen about her dyslexia, without even breaking a sweat. I had also seen him tell off a guy on the swim team for saying that he was a bad swimmer and didn't deserve being captain. So, if telling us this secret actually got him nervous, it has to be more important than I had originally anticipated.

He opened his mouth again, and then slammed it shut as he glanced up at the monstrous thunder that had just sounded in the sky.

"After all I have done for you. You can't let me tell a few mortals." He fumed under his breath while glaring up at the ceiling. I don't think we were meant to hear him, but considering the looks of shock on the girl's faces, and probably mine too, we had all heard him. Which he seemed to notice as he glanced around at us. His face morphed from one of pure fury to a look of panic that could only be described as that of a cornered rabbit as he took in our shocked expressions.

_Mortals_. He had called us_ mortals._ So, does that mean the he _isn't_ mortal? I wanted to voice my thoughts, but they just would not leave my gaping mouth.

"I- uhh- I gotta go to the-umm- bathroom. Um... yeah, bye." He stuttered out that quick statement and then grabbed his tray of lunch and dumped it into one of the many round gray trash cans in the lunch room and practically ran out the double doors. A few people cast him curious glances, but mostly ignored him.

From what I had heard, he had apparently done a lot for someone who was closely related to the thunder somehow going off, and they wouldn't let him tell us, a few _mortals_. Okay, so, my best friend is officially nuts.

After a couple wasted moments staring at each other, all three of us simultaneously stood up and left our lunches scattered across the table. We made our way through the throng of the lunch room and headed towards the nearest restroom, hoping that he kept true to his word and actually went to the bathroom.

When we arrived, I quietly eased the door open so that I wouldn't alert him to my presence if he was in here, and walked into the men's restroom alone, leaving the girls to wait outside.

"-at am I going to do, Annabeth?"

I was glad when I heard his voice coming out of the far stall at the end of the room, and then confused as it processed in my mind that he was talking to a girl named Annabeth, but he didn't own a cellphone. We always teased him about not having one and even offered to buy him one once, but he always said that he didn't need one. I tiptoed closer to the sound of his voice in the wheelchair stall, the one that has a sink in it, and was even more shocked when I heard not only his voice, but a girl's voice, too.

"You need to be more careful seaweed brain." The girl- Annabeth- sighed.

_Seaweed brain? _I wondered.

"I know, wise girl. I just can't take it anymore. We've done so much to help my uncle and the rest of them, and I can't even tell three innocent mortals who I really am." Percy finally said dejectedly." I _know_ that I can trust them. They've proven that to me on more than one occasion."

_Wise girl? _I thought.

"I'm sorry, Perce. You know how they are, more than anyone else does. You've been caught in the cross-hairs enough to know how it works." Annabeth proclaimed.

_How can I hear her? Is there a phone on speaker? It must be._ I concluded.

"Can you come and visit me, Wise girl? Maybe if you come to swim practice and then Starbucks with us, you can help me explain it to them." He paused," Hey, now, don't give me that look. I've saved their hides two times, now, and they said that if there was ever anything within their power to do for me, they would do it. I want this. I want to tell my three best mortal friends. Whether the gods like it or not, I'm goi-" I let out a gasp and he stopped mid-rant.

_What is going on? Gods? _I marveled

"Oh, Hades! There's someone in here, wise girl. Oh gods, I'll talk to you later" Percy ended his conversation quickly and then there was a sound like a hand slashing through a bubble before the opening of a stall door.

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water, as my best friend of two years walked out of the stall and found me standing there, frozen mid-step, watching him.

"Did you- umm- hear all that?" He gave me a small sheepish smile and then lifted his hand to rub back of his neck awkwardly. I nodded mutely in response.

Here was my best friend, the guy I told all of my problems to like a sappy teenage girl, indirectly telling me that I didn't know him at all. At least he said that he trusted me, along with Kristen and Andrea too. So, maybe he _did _have some family issues if his uncle wouldn't let him tell his best friends something and he apparently saved them twice. The question was, though, what did he save them from?

"If you heard that, well then you should have picked up on the fact that I'm going to tell you _everything _today at Starbucks. It's not exactly the kind of secret that I want to tell you guys in the middle of a high school cafeteria." He explained quietly.

"Umm, okay. That's fine, as long as you don't try to blow it off again." I tried to give him a smile, but I think it came out as more of a grimace. He nodded his head in confirmation and smiled back reassuringly.

Together, we walked out of the bathroom and met the girls, who were waiting impatiently outside the door.

"Oh, good, finally!" Kristen exclaimed." I was about to burst through that door, and I don't care who might see me, to find out what was going on in there!"

"Me, too!" Andrea chimed in.

"Are you two free today after school?" Percy inquired. They both nodded hesitantly, glancing at me questioningly out of the corner of their eyes." Great! Tucker and I have swim practice after school today and then we were going to go to the Starbucks around the corner. I kind of promised that I would explain _everything _there. So, you guys can come if you want."

"Yeah, sure." They smiled, happy that they would all finally be in on the secret.

Percy seemed to have gained his confidence back after his talk with Annabeth and it was good to see the old Percy back.

"Awesome!" Percy genuinely sounded like he thought it was awesome, so I thought that maybe, just maybe, we would finally get to know the_ real_ Percy Jackson.

We strolled back to the cafeteria and were happy to see that no one had touched our lunch. We sat back down and Andrea continued to show Percy how to add and subtract polynomials, even when he denied that he actually needed the help.

After a couple of minutes of that, I remembered something.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Hmm?" Percy glanced up curiously.

"Isn't Annabeth your girlfriend's name? Is that who you were talking to in the bathroom?"

"Yes, it is and yes, it was." He said grinning widely at the same time that Kristen spoke up.

"How were you talking to someone?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, remembering that he didn't have a cellphone.

"Oh, yeah, that's another thing that I'll have to explain at Starbucks." He stated, glancing around nervously at all people around them who could be listening in. Kristen quickly got the message and nodded her head, saying that she understood, but Andrea still looked at a loss to what was going on.

"I don't want anyone else to hear." Percy elaborated once he saw the bewildered look on her face.

"Ooh, okay, I gotchu." She said, giggling at her own word choice. We all chuckled along with her until Andrea remembered what she had been doing and returned to trying to tutor an unresponsive Percy on his math assignment.

Meanwhile, Kristen and I struck up a conversation on our favorite item from the menu at Starbucks and what we would get when we went today after school.

Before I knew it, the bell rung, indicating the end of lunch and the three of us, who hadn't already thrown out our lunch, stood up to go dump it. Percy stood waiting patiently at the doors for us, ready to go to fifth period.

As we approached, we saw Gracie, the cheer team captain, standing in front of a very uncomfortable Percy, trying to ask him something. As we got closer, we caught the butt end of the conversation.

"-Have a girlfriend, so, thanks but no thanks." Percy shrugged apologetically, while Gracie just pouted and stalked away.

"Way to go, Perce! You heart-breaker!" I called teasingly.

"Shut up, Man." My best friend grumbled in defeat.

"She _so_ deserves it." Kristen muttered under her breath exasperated as I snickered at the two of them. Kristen didn't exactly have any good experiences when it came to Gracie.

We walked to the gym in relatively comfortable silence and separated as we reached the locker rooms to go to out genders designated room. Percy and I walked into the boy's locker room and coughed as we caught a whiff of the sweat contaminated air of the area.

I quickly changed into the gym uniform; a pair of baggy gym shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Goode is Good' in big, bold letters and waited as Percy finished changing his shirt.

Just like every other time, the abundance of scars that crisscrossed over Percy's back and torso shocked the breath out of me. This was yet another mysterious topic of conversation that Percy always answered with a shrug, or some excuse about them being from a hiking incident in the mountains.

I averted my eyes as he turned and asked if I was ready to go, which I answered with a nod of confirmation. We exited the locker room and went into the gym to sit on the bleachers and wait for Andrea and Kristen, who always took longer than us to finish getting ready.

I shot a glance at Percy and saw a slow smile curving across his face as he spotted Coach Hedge rolling the bin of wooden practice swords out of the supply closet. I grinned widely. How had I forgotten? After everything that's happened today, I had completely forgotten the reason for my excitement at the beginning of the day.

At the end of swimming practice yesterday, after school, Coach Hedge had told us about this and had let us mess around with the swords for a couple of minutes as we waited to be dismissed. I had picked up on some of the techniques that he showed us pretty quickly and I was pretty excited to show Percy my moves. At every sport we tried, he always managed to be better than even the most skilled players in our class. Today, though, I was pretty confident that I could finally beat him. Call me narrow-minded, but it's just something that I've wanted to do for a while now.

Kristen walked through the gyms double doors and came to sit next to us on the bleachers, with Andrea trailing behind her.

We started conversing about trivial things as we waited for the rest of the class to finish getting dressed and come into the gym.

"All right, cupcakes! Gather 'round!" Coach Hedge hollered once everyone had arrived.

"Mr. Blofis has decided that he wanted to begin a Greek mythology unit with you kiddos, so I decided to coordinate my lesson to relate with his. We will be studying the art of swordplay! Now, I want you to grab a sword and partner up. Don't go stabbing anyone in the eyes with these things, my precious little cupcakes, or I will show you how you _really_ use a sword. The _hard_ way." He finished maniacally. This guy seriously creeped me out sometimes, but Percy just chuckled as if they were old friends.

Kristen and Andrea were partners and they went to daintily pick up their swords while me and Percy partnered up and waited for everyone to move out-of-the-way. When the way was clearer, we walked over to the bin and I picked up the first one I saw, while Percy started rummaging through the bucket, as if trying to find the perfect one. He would pick one up, hold it in his hand, and then shake his head as he dropped it and picked up another one. Coach Hedge walked over to see what was taking us so long and stood in front of Percy.

"What's wrong, Jackson? None of them pretty enough for you?" He taunted.

"You could have at least gotten some more balanced swords," he said evenly, rolling his eyes," but, this will have to do for now." He proclaimed, standing up with the sword that had been held in his hand. Balanced? What was he talking about? This seemed pretty balanced to me.

Coach Hedge whispered something to Percy that I didn't completely catch, but that sounded like 'don't…too hard…Tucker.' that got me a little worried. If it all added up, then coach was telling him not to go too hard on me, and Percy nodding his head meant that he would go easy on me. I didn't want that, but I pretended like I didn't hear the exchange.

We walked over to an emptier portion of the gym and I got in the ready position that coach had showed us the day before. I looked towards Percy and was somewhat surprised to see him standing in the ready position with his sword held up and ready to block an attack like a practiced swordsman.

_Oh, no. I'm screwed._ I deduced.

I thought that I could get the advantage by sending a quick jab to his left side, opposite of his sword, and was more annoyed than surprised when he blocked it as easily as blinking an eye. I then tried slashing his right leg and he again caught the blow without even flinching.

_You've got to be kidding me_. I brooded.

I then started a series of slashes, jabs, and lunges and got continuously more and more frustrated as he blocked each hit with a parry of his own. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that Kristen and Andrea had stopped attempting to use their swords and were watching us, eyes wide.

After about ten minutes of this, in which I hadn't even touched his skin and he had gotten a few light offense blows on my stomach and legs, he quickly thrust his sword out and caught the hilt of my own, sending it flying out of my hands with a quick twist of his sword. I stared at him, breathing heavily and gasping for breath as he smiled sheepishly and went to retrieve my sword for me. Did he really consider this going _easy_ on me?

He handed my sword to me and opened his mouth to say something, when he got interrupted by slow and deliberate claps coming from behind him. His head whipped around to see who it was coming from and gasped. I couldn't tell who it was because he completely blocked my vision, but I saw soon enough.

Standing behind him was a tall girl, and she had already stopped clapping. She had intimidating gray eyes that looked like they held endless wisdom and long, curly blonde hair that had been tied back into a messy pony tail. She was wearing an over-sized hoodie that said 'Goode swim team' across the front and blue jean shorts with typical black converse. Standing there with her hands on her waist and one foot tapping on the ground, she looked ready to scold Percy for beating me so bad at sword fighting. Then, it clicked.

_Gray eyes, blonde hair. _I realized.

Standing before me, with Percy rushing over to attack her in a hug, was Annabeth Chase; Percy Jackson's girlfriend.

**Again, tell me what you thought! I'll try and update every other day, if I can. The more you review though, the more likely it is that I'll update even sooner! Favorite, Follow, and Review! :) Did you like it in Tuckers point of view? Who's should I do next? Leave any ideas you have in a review and I'll try my hardest to incorporate them into the story! Thanks for reading!**

**-Starly910**

**P.S. I'm sorry Cynder2013, if you're reading this, I tried to use your idea, but it just didn't fit into the flow of things. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kristen's POV**

Wow, Today had been, to put it lightly, an _exciting_ day, and it was only fifth period.

Not only had I just recently found out that one of my best friends, Percy Jackson, had a huge secret that he had hidden from all of us, but that he can speak ancient Greek fluently too. This is why I should not have been as taken aback by what I was seeing right before my eyes.

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water, as I watched Percy and Tucker sparring. Or, at least, Percy sword fighting as he dominated Tucker while he attempted to get a strike in. Tucker was practically hyperventilating from the exertion as he tried to get some air into his lungs while Percy was only slightly out of breath.

Tucker tried executing some very complicated moves to get passed Percy's guard, and failed miserably as Percy then managed to shoot tuckers sword rocketing out of his hand and skidding across the gymnasium floor, while showing barely any effort at all on his part. He smiled sheepishly at Tucker and then jogged over to where it had landed and scooped up the piece of poorly crafted wood that supposed to be a sword.

After jogging back and handing over the sword, he opened his mouth to speak- and if I knew Percy at all, then it was probably to apologize -but got cut off as a blonde girl behind him started to slowly applaud for him. I mentally groaned as she stood there wearing a Goode swim team hoodie, marking her as another one of Percy's fans who had gotten to witness firsthand how unbeatable Percy was in a swimming pool. I was surprised that I didn't recognize her from one of the many practices and swim meets that I had stayed to watch, but, knowing her type, I knew that she probably thought that she had a chance with him because of their common interest in swimming.

"Good luck with that, sweetheart." I scoffed under my breath and Andrea let out a giggle in agreement beside me. This was why we were both flabbergasted as Percy turned around, gasped, and took a couple of steps forward before promptly engulfing the girl in a giant hug and twirling her around while mumbling something that I didn't quite catch into her hair, but that might have been,'I missed you so much.'. That was when I finally noticed the name that was etched across the back of her sweater in big bold letters; JACKSON.

She was wearing Percy's hoodie?_ Why_ was she wearing Percy's hoodie? All three of us stood gaping- we seemed to be doing that a lot recently, I realized -as Percy gave her a light peck on the lips before setting her down on her feet and turning towards us.

"Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. You know, the _real_ one that lives in long island?" he innocently questioned, staring at us pointedly, "and, wise girl, these guys are my friends, Andrea, Kristen and Tucker." He finished while gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," Andrea greeted.

"Sup," That was Tucker, of course." So, I assume you're the one going to Starbucks with us after practice?"

"You assume correctly," Annabeth smirked," and I'm assuming that you were the one in the bathroom who so rudely interrupted my call with seaweed brain over here?" she jerked her thumb in Percy's direction.

"Correct you are." She laughed at his impersonation of Yoda and turned toward Percy who had watched the exchange with a small smile on his face.

"I'm here." She stated simply.

"I realized that, wise girl; my head isn't that full of seaweed." He chuckled.

"Really?" She teasingly inquired.

"Yes, really, wise girl." He rolled his eyes." So, how did you get here so fast?"

"Well, Nico was hanging around ca-," She glanced at us, "My place," she corrected, which got me a bit suspicious, "and he agreed to give me a ride, as long as I promised to give him some of your mom's blue cookies the next time I saw him. Anyways, I'm guessing that these are the three mortals that you want to tell?" Percy shot her an alarmed look and she scoffed. "What? You're going to tell them in a couple of hours anyway, so they might as well get used to the fact that they are mortals to us." By the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't completely trust her logic, but would go along with it just to please her.

"Mortals?" I asked incredulously, "Are you saying that you guys _aren't_ mortals?"

"Mostly," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand and then shot a glance at the sword that was still clutched in Tuckers hand." Would you mind if I borrow that?" She pointed at the sword to indicate the object in question.

"Here. Have mine." I thrust my sword into her outstretched hand before tucker even had the chance to open his mouth. There was nothing that I hated more than sports and I really was _not_ a fan of sword fighting either. I mean, it was so pointless. No one used swords anymore, so what was the point of learning how to use them? She raised her eyebrows at me so I quickly explained. "I don't like sword fighting- or any sport in general, really." She nodded in understanding and she turned her calculating gray eyes back to Percy.

"Just like old times?" She proposed her idea while lifting up her sword and backing up to give him more space.

"You're going down, Wise girl. Just like old times." He smirked confidently and then lunged at her while stabbing at her midsection and I gasped. That would _really_ hurt, which was another reason that I didn't like sports, and I couldn't believe that Percy would do that to his girlfriend. I was even more shocked when she not only blocked the attack, but answered with a strike of her own that was aimed at his knee.

"You wish." She smirked back at him, and then I lost track of the sparring match. All I saw was a flurry of jabbing and slashing with the occasional groan of wood striking wood. About ten minutes of fighting later, I saw them with their swords pressed against each other's, forming an 'X', and pushing as hard as they could to gain the advantage. Percy then put on a burst of strength and pushed even harder, that resulted in the resounding 'crack' that sounded as Percy's sword broke in half.

At that moment, I noticed that about half of the gym class who had been close enough to notice them had gathered around the battling duo in a loose circle. The onlookers each wore varying expressions of shock at what had just happened, and one kid even had his hands in fists around each end of his sword as he attempted to break his, too, to see if he had the strength to do it. Which, judging by an expression of pain that was portrayed on his face, he didn't.

I turned my attention back to Percy and Annabeth, just in time to see Percy catch both ends of his sword, one in each hand, and jump back about two feet away from her. Apparently, both of them were not even fazed by the breaking of the sword and took it in stride as Percy edged his way to the right, trying to find an opening.

She thrust her sword forward and I was sure that Percy, having only a broken wooden sword to defend himself, would get struck in the chest. Unbelievingly, I then watched as he shot both hands forward, holding the two ends of the sword up, and he caught her sword between the two pieces and jerked it down, bringing it out of her hands and clattering to the ground. He kicked it out-of-the-way and then brought both hands back up. One held an end of the sword to the back of her neck, and the other held one at the front of it.

"Any last words, Ms. Chase?" He asked jokingly and out of breath. She giggled as she brought her lips down and left a small kiss on the top of the hand that was in front of her neck. He then brought his arms back down to his sides, where he dropped the pieces of wood on the ground and scooped her up in another hug, and she let out a gasp of surprise.

Then, he seemed to realize that he had an audience, and quite a big one, I'd say. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around at the gathered crowd. All at once, everyone seemed to snap out of their daze and started throwing questions left and right.

"How did you do that?"

"Who's she?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

Percy spotted Coach Hedge in the jumble of people and sent him a pleading look.

"Oh, all right." He said. Then, raising his voice, he commanded, "Back to your spots Cupcakes! Nothing to see here, Stop gawking! Close your mouth, Lancer! You'll catch flies!" The captain of the football team, Joey Lancer, blushed and closed his mouth as he backed away to go back to his group of jocks.

The rest of the students dispersed until only Tucker, Andrea, Coach Hedge, and I were left.

"Nice to see you, Annabeth." He nodded his head at her and then turned to Percy, "Was breaking my sword really necessary, Jackson?"

"Hey, that's not fair. Annabeth gets a 'nice to see you' and I get all the blame for the sword that we _both _broke? Not fair, Coach, not fair at all." He complained childishly.

"Well, Annabeth has earned my respect. Plus, she's a woman and oh gods if you think her mother wouldn't hesitate to vaporize me if I disrespected her daughter." He finished his statement with a grimace.

_Vaporize him?_ I thought.

" It's a figure of speech." He quickly added on to explain for our sakes since we all had equally confused expressions on our faces.

"Oh, okay. Got it." Andrea squeaked.

"I'll have to explain that later, too." Percy said, exasperated. There was an awkward silence as us, the three _mortals,_ tried to process everything that was going on, and how on earth Annabeth and Coach Hedge had anything to do with his big secret.

It seems like I had misunderstood the magnitude of the secret that we were going to be told. Percy had always been a rather odd guy, but now we knew that he spoke ancient Greek, was a professional swordsman, and was only _mostly _mortal. Now, I don't know about you, but, all in all, that adds up to a pretty fricken _big_ secret; and I was all the more curious because of it.

I noticed that Joey was standing in a little group of guys and they kept on throwing glances our way. Joey had a bad history of trying to pick fights with Percy, and it seems that he wanted to try again, which just wasn't going to fly with me.

"Hey, guys, look." Andrea said pointing in the direction I had been looking." I think he's going to try his hand at sword fighting against Percy." She indicated Joey and Percy just rolled his eyes as he recognized the truth in that statement. Coach Hedge laughed at them and then wandered away to go and observe the rest of the classes sparring.

"I'd like to see him try." Tucker scoffed and at that precise moment, Joey detached himself from his group of followers and walked over to us, where we had been clustered into a small circle in the far right side of the gym.

"Yo, Prissy." Joey called as he approached with a guy trailing behind him.

"Did he really steal Clarisse's insult?" asked Annabeth incredulously.

"Sadly, Yes." Percy sighed," Like I don't get it enough at camp." he grumbled.

"That was a nice dance performance. You know, you would make a fantastic ballerina." He jeered." That is, if you aren't one already?" His cronies laughed and he arrogantly winked at Annabeth.

"Really? Didn't look like you thought he was dancing when you stood there watching him with your mouth hanging open like a moron." I scoffed.

"Listen here, little Kristi-, "Joey turned on me with a sneer on his face but got cut off by Percy.

"Keep her out of this, Lancer. If you came here to fight me, then fight me and leave my friends alone, and don't you even dare try anything with Annabeth." He threatened angrily, referring to the wink he gave her earlier. If looks could kill, then Joey would be dead right now, with the death glare that he was receiving from Percy.

Both Percy and Joey picked up swords and Percy got in a perfect ready position as joey tried to copy his movements. Being the arrogant jock that he was, he lunged at Percy first and tried to hit his side, but Percy merely side-stepped and tripped him as he got closer. Joey scrambled back to his feet and Percy stood in front of him again as he waited for him to make another move. The jock again thrust his arm forward, but Percy did the same trick that he had done with tucker by catching the hilt of joey's sword and I then watched as the sword sailed through the air to where it hit joey's friend in the gut. He doubled over in pain and I tried to contain my laughter at the sight. I saw that Andrea wasn't having much luck with that, either, as she burst out laughing and I finally let out a couple of giggles.

"That was too easy." Percy smirked and Joey just grunted in reply as he helped his friend up and they both stalked away.

"Nice, man," Tucker said approvingly as he and Percy fist bumped, "You put him in his place." Percy just shrugged as he was preoccupied with watching Coach Hedge, who was making his way over to them.

"I'm sorry, coach, it won't happe-"

"I didn't see anything." Coach hedge smirked as he cut him off, winked, and then went back to where he had been prior to the encounter.

"Dude. How come you always get away with things in this class?" Tucker said, sounding annoyed.

"I'll have to explain that later, too." He pointed out to Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes.

_Hmm._ I thought_ she's a lot like Andrea_

"Ughhh. Can it be later yet?" Andrea grumbled. Then Coach Hedge blew his whistle and we all filed into the locker room to get dressed. Annabeth came into the girl's locker room with Andrea and I, and waited as we changed.

"So," I began once we were seated and waiting to be dismissed, "How did you and Percy meet? And when?"

"We were both 12 and as for the how," she smirked," That will be explained later, too."

"Oh, come on." I groaned.

"It's either, one: I tell you later along with the rest of the secret, or, two: I give you the fake version that we tell people who don't know about us. I'd prefer to tell you the real version, but first you need to know the secret, which you will learn _later_." She explained and Andrea and I sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but, only because Percy has told us some stories about you, and I do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of your anger." She burst out laughing and got some weird looks from the gossiping girls nearby, which she ignored.

"He is _such_ a seaweed brain." Cue the loving sigh.

"Why do you guys call each other that? Seaweed Brain and- what was it? - oh yeah, Wise girl?" Andrea probed.

"Oh, that I can answer. Percy loves anything ocean related and can be pretty dense, so I nicknamed him seaweed brain, because, instead of a brain, he has seaweed." She chuckled, "While he thinks that I'm really smart so I'm his wise girl. We thought those names up when we had just met and I guess they just kind of stuck." She said wistfully and she got a faraway look in her eyes as she started reminiscing on old memories. The sweet moment was interrupted as the bell rang, dismissing us to sixth period.

We met up with the guys and all five of us started walking to our lockers.

"So, Annabeth, Are you going to stay in school with me for the rest of the day?" Percy asked hopefully.

"No, Perce, I want to go visit your mom, but I'll meet you at the pool later." Annabeth told him and he pouted. "Speaking of which, I should probably get going if I want to have time to catch up with Sally and get back in time for practice, too."

"Okay, fine, I'll let you go, but it doesn't mean I'll be happy about it." Percy whined.

"Well, I sure hope you aren't." She winked at him and then stood on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she walked away to the front of the school. Percy watched her go wistfully and Andrea and I each got a hold of one of his muscular arms and started dragging him forward.

We all went to our corresponding lockers and got the books we would need for our following class. Tucker and Andrea both had business technology this period, while Percy and I had AP government with Mr. Hatstat. The class rooms were located in different wings of Goode, so we split apart to go to sixth period.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Hatstat greeted us from his place holding open the door when we entered the room.

"Good afternoon," I responded.

"Hey," came Percy's simple reply. Percy was a very easy-going and laid back guy, which was probably why he got along so well with everyone he met. He was nice to everyone, unless they threatened or insulted his friends and loved ones, which, if they did, they better be watching their backs. Percy became like a brother to me ever since he stood up for me when we first met. I had tried to read a poster on a wall, and the letters were getting all jumbled up and flying across the page because of my dyslexia. I had let out a frustrated sigh and then Joey Lancer had started picking on me and calling me a loser for having dyslexia. Percy was just a passerby and had seen the ordeal, so he came to the rescue and beat the all mighty football team quarterback up. We've had a rivalry with him ever since, but I was sort of glad it happened because it got me a friend like Percy.

Mr. Hatstat passed out a worksheet for us to work on while he graded papers and the advanced placement government class fell into silence, with only the sound of pencils scratching on paper and pages turning to break the silence.

The rest of the fifty minutes passed in a blur, until the silence was broken by the bell ringing, sending us on our way to our next period. Then, I excitedly realized something.

_Only one period left!_

**I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I didn't really like this chapter, but tell me what you think! Favorite, Follow, And Review! Thank you to those of you who already have, because each of those favorites, follows, and reviews just make my day. I start smiling like a maniac each time someone reviews, so please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I walked with Kristen to our lockers after history and I noticed something peculiar. Kristen was a little bit more antsy then she normally was, and kept on sending me furtive glances when she thought I wasn't looking. I dismissed her odd behavior to being caused by anxiousness to learn my secret.

I grabbed my Spanish workbook and shut my locker as I waited for Andrea, my Hispanic genius of a friend, to gather her materials too. We both had Spanish for seventh period and I personally didn't think it was fair, even if she was an amazing friend. I mean, she knew how to speak Spanish even before she knew how to speak English, so the class was a piece of cake for her. She was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina and lived there until she was about two and a half before she moved here for her father's job. Everyone in her family spoke Spanish and some couldn't even speak much English, so she had to be fluent at speaking Spanish. Then again, some(*cough* Annabeth*cough*) might argue that what wasn't fair was that I, a son of Poseidon, was swim team captain. I beg to differ, though, as I was only using my natural resources.

We strolled through the winding hallways of Goode high school and passed by the time by making small talk about our day so far. I could tell that Andrea was just itching to ask me questions about what had happened in English, lunch, and gym, but she seemed to be holding all of her questions in for later. I appreciated that, as I still needed time to gather my thoughts and figure out how I was going to breach the subject. I couldn't just come right out and say it, I needed to slowly edge my way into the Greek 'myths' to see how much they knew, and how much I needed to explain, which would be _a lot_.

"Hola, Señora Feller." We both greeted simultaneously as we entered the room. The classrooms walls were covered in Spanish posters and pictures, with everything from a map of Spain, to a list of ingredients needed to make a flan; a caramel custard that was made in many Spanish homes, including Andrea's. She had once informed me that flan was even better than my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, and I found that very hard to believe. I dropped my backpack on the floor beside my seat and tiredly slumped down into the hard plastic chair.

"It's been a long day." I explained at the curious glance from Jacob, a guy whose desk was beside mine, with Andrea on my other side. He nodded in understanding and resumed writing down the daily bellwork into his green, college-ruled notebook.

I sighed, but took out my own blue notebook anyway. I stared up at the front of the room as I tried to comprehend the small letters scrawled across the white board in dark blue expo marker.

"You have to write a sentence in Spanish about what you did today during your favorite class." Andrea whispered when she saw my confused expression.

"Oh, okay, what class are you going to write about?" I inquired in the same quiet tone of voice.

"English," she replied.

"Okay, I will, too."

'Hoy en la clase de Inglés, comenzamos aprendiendo acerca de la mitología griega. Tales como los héroes griegos y los dioses olímpicos.' I scribbled across my paper and then sat back to wait for the rest of the class to finish.

"What did you write?" Probed Andrea.

"Today in English class, we started learning about Greek mythology. Such as the Greek heroes and the twelve Olympians." I stated, proud that I had been able to write that much, and then passed my notebook over to her to check my work.

"Good job," She smiled at me, and I grinned back, as she handed my notebook to me.

"Attention, class. Please may I have your attention up front," Began Señora Feller," Today we will be reviewing vowels and ho-" She droned on and on and I zoned it out once it started getting academic. I put my head down on my desk, hoping to get a couple of minutes of shut-eye before the grand reveal, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

_Yo, Boss! _Said a voice in my mind, that was all too familiar_ Got any sugar cubes? No? How about some donuts?_ Blackjack, my black pegasus, whinnied mentally.

_No, Blackjack. I'm in the middle of school, what do you want? _I responded irritated. _And don't call me boss._

_Okay, Boss, sure. So, I was in the neighborhood and I just thought that I should tell you that I can smell some really bad monsters nearby, so watch out. _He advised.

_The last time you said that, it was just Ms. O'leary,_ I complained_ but, fine, I'll be careful. Thanks for the warning, though, I'll keep it in mind_

_Can I have some sugar cubes now? _He begged.

_Bye, Blackjack._

_What about a donu- _He persisted.

_Goodbye, Blackjack. _I interrupted.

_Fine, boss, why are you so cranky?_ Then I felt his presence leave my mind as he flew away. I sighed; this was just what I needed. Why can't the monsters just come and get their revenge on me when I'm _not_ going to do something important?

I brought my head up and looked over to the clock to see how much torture- ahem- school I had left. I noticed Andrea watching my curiously and I mentally cursed.

_She must have heard me sigh, or saw me jerk my head when I heard blackjack._ I realized.

"Later," I whispered. She got a somewhat exasperated look on her face but nodded her head in affirmation anyway. I glanced back at the clock and saw that it was 3:00, which meant that we still had another fifteen minutes of class left. I put my head back down and started making a mental checklist of the things that I would have to explain to them later.

I must have dozed off, though, because I felt someone nudging my side and I noticed that almost everyone in the class was gone, meaning that the bell had already rung. I quickly shoved my books into my backpack and followed Andrea out of the classroom and to our lockers, where we stored our books away until we had to use them again tomorrow.

"We'll be in the bleachers." Kristen informed when we reached the gym. Tucker and I entered the locker room and changed into our swimming trunks before following the rest of the team to the swimming pool. When we arrived, I spotted Andrea, Kristen, and a blonde girl conversing on the bleachers.

"Annabeth!" I called giddily. She smiled at me and waved and I waved back before going to talk to coach hedge about practice today.

"All right, guys! Gather 'round! Me and Coach-" I glanced at Annabeth's disapproving look and corrected myself," Coach and I have decided to start out today with a couple of races. The winner will get the privilege of being captain for a day during tomorrows practice! So, partner up and let's see who gets to go first!" I concluded.

Tucker and I were partners, of course, and everyone else quickly partnered up with their best friends on the team. Then, to my dismay, I watched as the football team lumbered into the gym and sat on the opposite side of the bleachers from the girls, where they resided on the bottom left seat.

"Yo, Jackson! It's pouring out there! So, I asked coach if we could come in and watch swim practice. I hope you don't mind!" Joey taunted and a couple of the surrounding football players laughed at me, along with their quarterback. That's when I noticed that most of them were dripping wet and a couple of them were trying to wrestle for the few towels floating around, so I'm guessing that Zeus must have been pretty angry at me for proclaiming that I would tell some mortals. Considering that it was just rain, though, He must have accepted the fact that I would do it whether he allowed it or not. He was just expressing his discontent with the idea, otherwise he would have blasted me right then and there; whether I was surrounded by mortals or not.

I rolled my eyes at Joey's childishness and saw something unexpected; one of the quieter football players of the group was looking at me apologetically. It gave me hope that Joey hadn't affected all of them and there were at least some nice guys on that dreadful team.

I went back to the pool and had the first pair start their race.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yelled, and then Coach Hedge blew the whistle to signal that they could begin, all the while ignoring Joey's insults and snide comments.

"Ignore them, man. They really aren't worth it." Tucker said from beside me, where he had stood beside me as co-captain to watch the race with me.

"That's what I'm doing."

Before I knew it, it was time for me and Tucker to race, and we got ready on the diving boards. We had to do five laps, and the first to touch the end of the pool on the fifth lap was the winner of the round. Coach hedge sent us off on our way and I dived into the water like a torpedo. I rocketed across the pool and finished the first three laps before going up for some air. Even though I didn't need it, it would seem suspicious if I didn't take a single breath the entire race. When I brought my head out of the water, I heard many things; the football team taunting me, the swim team cheering either me or Tucker on, and, most disturbing off all, the sound of Kristen and Andrea's screams, which were barely discernible over the noise in the room. I was in my fathers domain, water, so all of my senses where heightened, which was why I was able to hear all of this and also the sound of Annabeth's knife being hastily pulled from its scabbard.

I stopped mid-stroke and swam to the edge of the pool so I could get a better look, ignoring the confused looks sent my way. I watched in horror as Annabeth battled three empousa with only her knife to defend herself. She was leading them towards the pool, I realized, to me.

I jumped out of the pool and slowly edged my way to the left of the battle, so I could catch them by surprise. I brought out riptide and uncapped it, noticing belatedly all the gasps coming from around the gym.

I lunged and slashed at the closest bloodsucker, severing its left arm from its body as it screeched in pain. She brought her right arm up to stab me with her razor-sharp talons and I side-stepped the attack.

"Ever thought of cutting those nails? It has to be pretty hard not to stab yourself with those." I observed and the empousa growled. She lunged to slash at my face with her talons and I sidestepped again while holding my sword out to the side, where I cut through her stomach and she collapsed in a pile of ashes.

"Bloodsucker number one down, two to go." I muttered. I glanced at where Annabeth was fighting one of the empousa and wondered where the third was. That's when I saw pretty bloodsucker number three inching her way closer to Annabeth from behind, with her talons ready to stab her.

_No_. I started running towards her but I was too far away, during the course of the battle, we had gotten separated and she was half way across the gym from me. So, I panicked, without considering the consequences of doing something that could not be covered by the mist.

I shot my hands out in front of me and willed the water to obey my command. Gallons and gallons of water lifted out over the pool in the shape of my hands and I shot them over to where the bloodsucker was seconds away from stabbing Annabeth in the back. I plucked it off the ground, making a fist around it and contracting my fist around the struggling monster to squeeze the breath out of it. It exploded into a pile of dust and floated down to the ground to meet the other pile of monster dust that had previously been pretty bloodsucker number two. When I had lifted bloodsucker number three in the air, empousa number two had gotten distracted long enough for Annabeth to stab it where its heart should have been.

"You okay?" I asked, trudging the rest of the way over to where Annabeth stood, panting.

"Yeah, fine. Are you? Thanks for that, by the way." She said, gesturing to the water that had just dropped back into the pool.

"Just peachy." I stated sarcastically as I turned to face our gaping audience.

"How did you- the w-water an-and…What?" sputtered Nick, one of Joeys friends on the football team. Joey, himself, was opening and closing his mouth as he tried to get a word out and comprehend what he had very clearly just seen before his eyes. I scanned the gym and saw coach hedge standing right outside of his office, holding a soda can that he had just retrieved from his office, with a guilty expression on his face. He had obviously been preoccupied in his office and hadn't even noticed that there had been monsters nearby until it was too late.

'Sorry' he mouthed to me, and I just nodded my head at him.

"So, guys…. You didn't see any of that?" I tried to manipulate the mist by snapping my fingers in front of me, but I had never been good at that as it obviously didn't work, considering the incredulous looks that I was still getting. Joey seemed like he was gathering his courage to get out of his frozen state and say something.

"Nice set up, Prissy." Joey scoffed, "What were those things? Some sort of fake robot things? And the water? Yeah, right. Probably just a hologram." I glared at him, and then I did something that I knew I would regret later on.

I lifted my hand and made another hand out of the pool water and then brought it to Joey, where I promptly picked him up, making sure not to squeeze enough that I would crush him.

"I've had enough of you, Lancer. I've saved your life and the whole world two times in my short eighteen years of life. I'm surprised I lasted this long to begin with, just like practically everyone else I know is. I almost died many times since I was twelve years old and it was the last straw when I went through hell and back, literally. Now, after I finished and won two wars, I have to deal with you constantly annoying me and I'm done with you. So, either you get off my back, or we are going to have some serious issues here." I said this all in a deathly calm voice, which made it all the more threatening. All of my pent-up anger at Joey, the gods, and everyone in general just came flowing out of me like river water when the dam breaks.

I realized that the water in the pool had started to slosh around all over the place and I could hear that the storm had picked up and was pounding against the roof harder than ever before. All of this was in response to my anger and I knew that I had to control myself, otherwise all of these innocent mortals could be hurt.

"I-I'm sorry?" Joey attempted to apologize, but it came out more like a question. Here, being suspended twenty feet in the air by a hand made of water, he had finally lost all of his bravado and looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle. He looked _scared_. I felt someone grasp my arm and I looked over to see Annabeth, with a look of understanding on her face.

"Its okay, Percy. Let it out, but don't take it out on this mortal. He's not worth it." She held my face between her small delicate hands and stared lovingly into my eyes. "We'll be fine. As long as we're together." She whispered.

I seemed to deflate under her gaze and I dropped Joey into the pool, which had mostly become still as my anger dissipitated. I looked around the gym and saw expressions of fear on everyone's faces, all because of _me._ I hugged Annabeth and buried my face in her hair as I took deep, calming, breaths. We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until my breathing and heartbeat had evened out and then I turned to face the class again.

"Coach Hedge? Can you do some little mist magic over here?" I asked the old goat. "But, not Kristen, Andrea, or Tucker. I was going to tell them everything later today, anyways." He nodded and began talking to everyone in the gym with a soothing voice. He then snapped his fingers and they all seemed to snap out of their daze and go back to their conversations with their friends as if nothing had ever happened.

Except for Andrea, Tucker, and Kristen; who were all standing off to the side with looks of horror on their faces as they looked from their fellow classmates to coach Hedge, who had just made them forget everything that had just happened.

"The mist can do wonders, sometimes." I grinned at Annabeth, my happy mood from seeing her earlier in the day returning. I leaned over and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips, which she happily responded to. I broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, to her obvious displeasure, and jogged over to my friends, who were all shell-shocked, to say the least.

"So…" I trailed off, "Are you guys ready to go to Starbucks?"

**So, did you like it? I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long to update this! All of my family came over for the fourth of July and I just haven't had time to type this out, but I know that you don't care about my excuses. Again, Thank you to all of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story! I get all happy and can't stop smiling because of all of your amazing reviews! :)**

** Tabbyinagully: Thank you so much! Your review is what inspired me to find time in my day to write this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

**Andrea's POV**

_What_ on _earth_ just happened? _How_ did Percy do that?_ What_ is going on?

All of these questions and more where zooming through my head at a million light years per hour as I tried to process what I had just seen. Percy and his girlfriend had just killed three cheerleaders and they all exploded into piles of gold dust. Not only did they kill them, but Annabeth had pulled a small bronze dagger from her belt, and Percy had clicked his pen, morphing it into a glowing bronze, three-foot long sword, and then proceeded to control _water._ It was as if he had commanded the water to form two hands to do as he pleased. Now if that wasn't weird enough, I had never seen Percy so _furious_ at someone, and so sad, as I had during his little outburst. Sure, he had looked mad, but behind all of that, I could see the barely contained agony. He looked as if he was either about to burst into tears or strangle Joey if Annabeth hadn't stepped in. He had seemed to deflate as he looked into Annabeth's eyes, which filled with love and understanding. Coach _Hedge_, of all people, had then proceeded to use some 'mist magic' to somehow erase everyone's memories of what had just happened. Now, everyone in the gym was chatting with their friends as if they were completely unaffected by the two homicidal teens in the room, my best friend and his girlfriend.

"So…Are you guys ready to go to Starbucks?" Percy's question shocked me out of my reverie and I looked up at him with slight fear in my eyes. Not five minutes ago, he had looked as if he wanted to rip Joey's head off, and I actually believed that he _could_. Now, though, he seemed like his usual happy-go-lucky self again, which was kind of hard to believe. The transition in his emotions was astounding and I realized just how little I actually knew about my supposedly best friend.

Then again, though, how else was I supposed to get answers? So I nodded mutely and saw from my peripheral vision that both Tucker and Kristen were following my example.

"Come on, then. What are you waiting for?" Percy grinned and turned to walk away.

"Uhhh…. Perce," Percy stopped mid-step and turned around to listen to Tucker, "I'm kind of, like, soaking wet. So, it'd be nice if I could go and get changed into some dry clothes, which you also need to do." He stated tentatively.

"Oh, right. Don't worry about that. Follow me." Percy winked at us after glancing down at his dripping clothing and then continued on his trek toward the doors to the parking lot, with Annabeth by his side. Tucker shrugged and followed him and, not soon after, Kristen and I followed too.

"I don't have an umbrella." Kristen mumbled as she realized that it was still storming outside.

"I'll take care of that." Percy replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you have an umbrella?" I queried.

"No." He paused. "Even better." He chuckled and exchanged a look with Annabeth that clearly said that he was about to do something special. He pushed the door open and strolled out into the pouring rain and I hesitantly stepped out after him, with my head hunched over, prepared to get soaked.

"Wha-?" I looked up to the sky and noticed that it was definitely still raining, so why wasn't I getting wet? I looked at the others and noticed that they, too, were staring up at the sky, and then at their dry bodies, in disbelief and confusion. Percy stopped and turned around once he realized that we had halted in our progress to Starbucks.

"Are you guys going to stand there marveling at the fact that you are 100% dry all day, or are we going to get this show on the road and go to Starbucks already?" Annabeth inquired impatiently with a small smile on her face. I blinked.

Then I noticed something that was even more shocking. _Tucker,_ who had gotten out of the pool now more than fifteen minutes ago and should still be soaked, was completely dry. His blonde hair was as dry and messy as ever and his clothes could have sat out in the sun for hours, considering how dry they were.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and followed Percy and Annabeth. The Starbucks we were heading to was only a couple of blocks away and I honestly just wanted to get there already and figure out what was going on.

We continued to walk in silence for a couple of minutes, and I was buzzing with curiosity and excitement. I stood up on my tip-toes and peered over the heads of the crowded sidewalks to see how far we were, and was pleased to see that we were only a couple of crossings away.

"Almost there." I sighed. Percy glanced at me amusedly and stopped walking, turning to face us completely.

"You seem excited," He smiled, and then turned serious again. "But, trust me guys. I have wanted to tell you all of this for longer then you have even known there was something to tell. I will tell you everything there is to know, and I won't leave anything out. It's your choice if you want to believe what I'm about to tell you or not, but what can ya do?" He shrugged and turned back around.

He pushed the clear, glass door open to the sound of tinkling chimes and held it open for us four to walk in after him.

"You're such a gentleman, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth punched him lightly in the shoulder as she passed and chuckled softly as he sent her a goofy smile.

The perky, blonde barista took our orders and we waited about five minutes until we got our drinks and walked to a far, secluded corner of the coffee shop. We sat down in the plush, green booths; Percy and Annabeth on one side, with Tucker, Kristen, and I on the other. An old elderly couple sat a couple of booths away, but other than that the place was surprisingly empty.

"Where to start, where to start?" Percy mumbled and took a sip from his coffee.

"How about the beginning?" I suggested meekly. He smiled reassuringly at me and ran a scarred hand through his messy black locks of hair.

"It all started when I was 12 years old, I was only in 6th grade." I quirked an eyebrow at him, how did this have anything to do with this? I kept silent. "I was at Yancy academy that year, the good ol' days before all this crazy stuff started. We were going on a field trip to some art museum or something and this one girl Nancy, gods I hated her, kept on annoying me and Grover. She dumped her lunch on his lap and, some say I pushed her, some say she tripped, and others say that the water grabbed her. Well, the latter has more truth in it than the rest. You see, I had this one teacher. Her name was Ms. Dodds, and I kind of hated her, too." He smirked. "So Ms. Dodds asked me to talk to her alone and when I went back into the museum with her to talk, she attacked me." I gasped in horror and he smiled sadly at me. "She wasn't normal, though, no; she grew bat wings and claws and flew at me. My Latin teacher, , came into the room on his wheelchair and tossed me this pen," He pulled the cheap ballpoint pen that had turned into a sword out of his pocket and set it on the table. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He added as he saw Tucker pick it up and attempt to pull the cap off. He dropped it back on the table.

"I uncapped the pen, slashed at Ms. Dodds by reflex, and turned her to dust. I thought I was going crazy. No one believed me when I told them what happened," Annabeth glanced at him sympathetically, "not even Grover or Mr. Brunner di-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You said that brunner was there! What do you mean he didn't believe you? That doesn't make sense!" Kristen exclaimed exasperated. Tucker and I nodded in agreement, that was true.

"He'll explain that later, let him explain it as he experienced it or it won't make sense." Annabeth informed.

"Thanks Annabeth. Okay, so, as I was saying, no one knew what I was talking about and I seriously thought I was losing my mind or that I had eaten some magic mushrooms or something. Hey, don't give me that look! It's possible!" At a look from Annabeth, he continued on with his tale. "Then, one night, I overheard Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about how my life was in danger and I kind of freaked. The end of the year came and I came back home with my mom. We went to a cabin on Montauk beach, where we had gone since I was a kid. Then, out of nowhere, Grover starts pounding on my door in the middle of the night saying that we had to go. We ran out of the house, got in the car, and were chased by the Minotaur all the way to Camp Half-Blood." He smiled fondly, as if recalling good memories and then seemed to notice our shocked expressions. "What? Oh. Right."

"Did you just- did you just say you were chased by a _Minotaur_? And what's Camp Half-Blood or whatever?" I asked astonished. He ignored the interruptions and carried on with his explanations.

"The Minotaur took my mom; I killed it, passed out, and then woke up in an infirmary. And yes, before you ask, I killed the Minotaur and the infirmary was in the camp, safe from and monsters that might try to cross the border of Thalia's tree. I went on a quest to save my mom with little to no training and somehow managed to get back alive. I took Annabeth and Grover with me on the quest and we returned Zues' master bolt after coming out of the underworld." He took a deep breath and his eyes widened, as if just realizing that he forgot something. "Oh, yeah. So, back to when I got into camp. When I got in, Annabeth told me everything. I'm a half-blood, or demigod, whichever you prefer."

"Demigod meaning what? You're half human and half god? Are you serious, Perce?" Tucker glared at him incredulously. He obviously didn't believe him and he wasn't alone on that belief. I shrugged.

"He's got a point, y'know. It's kind of hard to believe… I mean are you like Jesus' son or something? Or- wait a minute! You speak Greek, the Minotaur is from Greek myths, you said Zeus….. You're the Perseus from the legends! You're Zeus' son! How on earth are you alive?" I gasped at my epiphany but he chuckled.

"Not exactly, Andrea, but nice try." He smiled at me as I deflated. "My father is Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes; hence my ability to control water as you saw with my little spectacle a bit ago." He smiled sheepishly and Annabeth, who had been mostly quiet throughout the exchange, elbowed him in the side, her lips curling up slightly at the sides as she gazed at him lovingly. "The minotaur was chasing me because of my scent. All half-bloods smell particularly tasty to monsters, which are still around today by the way, and I smell even better because I'm the son of one of the big three. We're trained to get rid of them when they decide to pop up and attack during the day."

"Alright, Percy. Whatever you say." Kristen rolled her eyes at him but I kept my gaze locked on Percy's. As I stared into his sea green eyes, I realized something's. He was constantly disappearing, because he had to fight the monsters, and of course he would come back looking a little battered and bruised after a fight. The way that he always looked around himself suspiciously just proved that he was telling the truth about the monsters attacking him during the day. After so many fights, it makes sense that the guy would be a bit scarred, too. I made a split-second decision.

"I believe you." I blurted out hastily. Percy grinned at me.

"I like her." Annabeth stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, but how? I mean, I guess. I'm sorry, man; it's just kind of hard to believe…. But I'm trying here." Tucker consented. "I'm just saying, though, this was _so_ not what I expected! Dang, Dude! This is epic!"

"Take your time." He laughed. "I know it's a lot to take in. What about you, Kristen? You've been awfully quiet for a while." Percy observed.

"I believe you. There's something I want to know though…" She stated uncertainly.

"Okay, shoot." Percy said enthusiastically with an even larger grin on his face.

"How- How did you and Annabeth meet?" In the blink of an eye her features changed from the unusual look to the more natural look of enthusiasm on her face. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in a surprised giggle.

"Well, I think this is a story for Annabeth to tell." He glanced at Annabeth for confirmation and she smirked at him with an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"What is it Percy? Don't you remember how we met?" She asked innocently with a fake sad look on her face.

"What- No! I remember!" He sputtered. "It's just that you're better at telling stories than me! That's all! I promise!" He backtracked.

"Sure, Percy. Sure." She held up a hand to stop his protests and looked back at us with an amused twinkle in her eye that Percy didn't seem to catch. "So, as he said, he passed out after killing the Minotaur. I nursed him back to health, while he got some drool on me might I add, and then I went on that quest with him because I had been wating to go on one for years. He was _so_ annoying. Imagine him now, but ten times more annoying and asking fifty million pointless questions." She sent an exasperated look at Percy and then continued when she noticed Kristen's expectant look. "We went on the quest, became friends, then best friends and continued to be best friends until his sixteenth birthday. We had just fought in a war and-"

"You fought in a _war_!?"

"A war?"

"Did you say a _war_?"

Our chorused exclamations of surprise received an amused look and a nod from Percy, as Annabeth continued on as if she had never been interrupted.

"-me and Tyson had baked him a cake. This moron was trying to tell me he liked me so I made him shut up and kissed him." She grinned. "Then the whole entire camp came out from behind the bushes and threw us into the canoe lake. Not exactly smart on their part, considering that we stayed down there for quite some time."

"What were you doing?" Kristen asked curiously. They blushed.

"Ummm, y'know, talking and… stuff." Percy stuttered out, his cheeks burning. Tucker and I burst out laughing. All of the stress from the day came pouring out of me as I came close to tears. The happiness seeped out of me like water drizzling out of a broken glass; slowly at first, but speeding up with the pressure.

_I know Percy's secret_ I thought giddily. Everything had led up to this moment. All of the lies and fake explanations and I finally understood why he could never tell me. I felt like we were all even closer than we had been before and it was all worth it. We had been let into a whole new world of monsters, gods, and demigods; and after all that's happened so far, all I could do was laugh. At some point or another, Kristen had joined in on our laughter when she understood what he was implying. Not soon after, Percy and Annabeth began to laugh along with us, red cheeks and all. I knew that he hadn't told us everything yet, but I was content with what I knew for now. The rest I would ask later, because we had lots of time.

_Hmmm… I should probably finish this coffee now…_

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm so sorry I went MIA for so long but I finally got the chapter up so I hope it's okay! Tell me if you enjoyed it and also what you want me to put into the next chapter! :) Thank you to all who favorite and followed, but specifically to all you great people who reviewed! Your reviews are what inspire me to write, so the more you review, the faster I update! **


End file.
